Rise of the eight dogs
by Willofhounds
Summary: Months after the events of wizards and seekers Harry Potter-Vale is still missing. Voldemort has returned without in what would have been the boy's third year learning of the SA and Potter's involvement. Who are the rest of the eight dogs? Sequel to Wizards and Seekers
1. Chapter 1

A/N if you have not read wizards and seekers I suggest you do so before going any further.

Voldemort's POV

He was sitting in Malfoy manor just weeks after he returned to his body. He had been looking forward to getting his revenge on Potter for leaving him a bodiless spirit for twelve years only to find out that no one had seen the brat since the end of his second year. He had returned on Halloween exactly eleven years since his killing curse backfired. Now he looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties.

A knock came at his study door and he said coldly," Enter." Lukas Flint and his son walked in. The boy who just had his seventeenth birthday looked like he had not slept in days and was holding his arm like of pained him. Lukas bowed deeply but the boy stayed stubbornly straight. He wanted to crucio the boy but he had information he needed. It must come willingly not forced.

Marcus Flint crossed his arms over his chest and said," Lord Voldemort you honor me by your request for my presence. It could nor have come at a worse time though." Voldemort raised an eyebrow and gestured for the boy to sit. The boy sighed before sitting across from him. He said glaring at his father as he lifted his shirt to reveal a strange tattoo," Hogwarts is under attack again. With Wolf gone we are having trouble forcing them back and they know he's come."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he asked," Who is this Wolf?" The boy said defiantly," Wolf is the SA's leader. I can't tell you more than that. It's against the contract between members of the SA."

This was getting frustrating. He had no idea what that tattoo was or what the SA was. And this BRAT would NOT look him in the eyes! The boy dropped his shirt back down and got to his feet. He said coldly," My lord, I respect you as leader of this organization but I was left in charge of the strangest band of misfits Hogwarts has ever seen. You get in contact with Wolf and I will happily tell you everything."

Voldemort feeling his blood pressure rise asked through clenched teeth," Where can I find said Wolf?" He wanted to Crucio this child into next week but that wouldn't get him the answers he sought. It would likely turn the elder Flint against him as well. Marcus said," As guess is as good as ours. No one has seen Wolf since June. He wanted to get more information on a seal he gained then went dark. Not even his adopted has heard from him."

With that the boy left the room leaving Voldemort wanting to wring the little shit's neck. How was he supposed to find someone with so little information? That mark though... He wondered now if other members had the same mark. He would have to get Lucius on that immediately.

Harry's POV

A loud bang had me diving for cover until I realized that I was still in a library. I glared at the brown haired girl about the same age as myself. I yawned and said," There was no need for that Sophie. What time is it?" She said holding out her hand," Its six in the morning and I have school later and unless you want to run into Dante Vale later I suggest you get lost for a few weeks."

Son of a bitch! It was time for me to leave the country... again. It was only November and the Huntik Foundation had hunted me across seven countries and two continents. I packed my mission bag full of clothes money and a little bit of food. From what I read the next stop for me was Japan.

Sophie walked in as I pulled on my Huntik sweatshirt and pulled on my pouch of titans. She asked looking at me curiously," Your leaving? Where to next?" I said slinging my bag over my shoulder," Can't tell you. The less you know the less likely I will be followed. Thank you for everything Sophie."

I held out my hand for her to shake and instead she pulled me into a hug. I tensed at the unfamiliarness of the hug after it had several since my disappearance from the two crazy worlds. I said pulling away from her," I better get going. If you see Dante..." She rolled her eyes as she said," You were never here."

With that I left the Casterwill library and headed for the Venice international airport. As I entered the airport I had to duck behind a pillar to avoid being seen by Dante. Damn Sophie wasn't kidding when she said he was coming. Well he does have that flat here. I watched with growing sadness as my father walked out of the airport. After waiting a full ten minutes I went up to the counter handing the attendant my passport and requested a ticket to the earliest flight to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

It was my first full day in Japan and already I was lost. Trying to find the national library and had gotten turned around. I was walking down a street trying to find my way back to my hotel when yelling in front of a chur made me pause. A black haired man was thrown out of a church archway heading right towards me. I made to run out of the way but was too late and the black haired man landed on me.

:Ow ow ow ow! Stupid normal! Get the bloody hell off of me!: I thought angrily as I felt him sit up. He yelled angrily," Damn it! I know he's in there you bastards! Give me that four toed rat!" A man in monks clothing said," There are no rats here you crazy man. Now leave!"

The gates to the church shut behind the monk. The man growled angrily," Damn it! That rat is the key to my freedom!" Another man walked up to him and said," Black you sitting on something."

The man jumped off of me and I rolled over. Green eyes met blue. Surprise filled the blue eyes along with recognition. The man said breathlessly," Harry," my eyes widened in surprise that this strange man had recognized me. My hand went for my titans preparing for battle. The man beside the black haired man I didn't recognize but something about him gave me a strange feeling of calm. Who were this guys?!

The black haired man called Black asked drawing my attention back to the one who landed on me," Harry do you recognize me?" Oh not again. This was another Remus Lupin I just knew it. But the only two that were friends with my biological father were either dead or imprisoned. :That meant!:

I jumped away putting more space between us watching for any signs of a wand. This had to be Sirius Black the convicted murderer. The bastard who had betrayed my biological parents. My eyes hardened causing the man to take a step back in fear. I said holding out my right arm," Murasame!" Off my arms came red tendrils what looked like a creature that was all muscle no skin. A black beak broke through revealing the black crow that was Murasame.

Instead of putting him into his sword form I kept him in his bird form. As annoying as he could be Murasame was insightful when he wanted to be. I could feel a sudden warmness in my pocket where I kept the beads of duty and devotion. I did not let Remus keep the bead of duty even though Murasame tried to convince me to. Ignoring the reactions of the beads for the moment to keep my attention on the two men.

Sirius had moved quickly away from me in almost what looked like fear. I smirked at him knowingly. Everyone was frightened or wary of Murasame and with good reason. He wasn't known as a cursed blade for nothing. The other man didn't seem affected though. Instead he looked curious and took a step forward. I changed my stance as he did so preparing for a fight. I would not use my magic unless absolutely necessary. That didn't mean I wouldn't use my seeker powers.

I caught a tattoo on Black's collarbone that I recognized almost instantly. I had the exact same tattoo on my left arm and Lupin

had one on the back of his neck. I folded my arms across my chest as I asked," Do you have a bead?" Black asked confused," Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

I bit back a groan and asked Murasame," Is he the other half of the bead of duty?" Murasame made a snorting like sound as he said," No, no, Shino. Dog man is not the other half of Sosuke. He is the holder of the bead of loyalty. He's one of the eight dogs like you. Isn't that right, Dosetsu?"

Black looked at me confused but the other man said," I think we should take this elsewhere. Shino was it? Do you have somewhere you're staying at?" I almost fell over at the man using my strange nickname that Murasame called me by. I said halfway shouting at them," My name is not Shino! Its Harry Vale!"

The man said calmly holding out his hand," Benjamin Nott." As the man came within grabbing distance Murasame reacted. He said launching off my arm to peck the man," Fox boy is bad. Fox boy works for Ao the other half of the Sosuke's soul!"

I knew the name. His son was Theodore Nott a Slytherin who was friends with Draco Malfoy. I said to Murasame and pulled out Solwing," Distract them Murasame, Solwing!" The two birds began attacking to them so that I could disappear into the crowd of people.

Voldemort's POV

It was late in the evening when the floo at Nott manor in his study flared green. The Nott Lord stepped through and the first thing the man noticed was the deep scratches on his face. His lord robes were also badly damaged more that what could be repaired by magic or house elves. He raised an eyebrow and asked," What happened to you?"

The other lord said brushing off the dust from his robes," Potter happened. What is a Solwing? Do you know?" Voldemort shook his head and said," No idea. Wait did you say Potter?! You ran into Potter?!"

Benjamin said calmly," Yes the brat is in Japan. I was doing a favor to Sirius Black when the idiot got himself thrown out of a church. He landed right on the boy. There was something strange about the boy. He called a bird out of his right arm. The bird called him Shino and Black Dosetsu. Then it turned around and called me fox boy saying I worked for Ao the other half of Sosuke's soul." Finally some news. So Potter why are you in Japan? What are you looking for? What was with the strange names that don't fit with the person? Who was this Ao that Benjamin supposedly works for?


End file.
